Two Faced
by Kittykins
Summary: Hermione is sick of being the bookworm, goody-two shoes. But when she's offered a change.. will she take it? HGDM in later chapters.. R&R!
1. 7th and Final Year

Two Faced

Chapter One: 7th and Final Year

Summer break had finally ended, and it was time to head back to school. As per usual, Ron, Harry and Hermione spent the last week of their vacation at Weasely's house. The previous day, the whole lot of them had gone to Diagon Alley to stock up their school supplies, and get all their books for their 7th, and final year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

This year was to be a good year, as well as their last year, they were delighted to hear at the beginning of the summer that Hermione had become head girl! Though, they had yet to know who head boy was.

One the train, while Ron and Harry were busy munching away on candy and goodies from the lunch trolley, Hermione reached into her bag and picked out the book she had oddly found on one of the book shelves.

::Flashback::

Searching for her new book for Muggles studies, Hermione found a book on the shelf that seemed to be.. glowing?! As she went to reach for it, to check it out.. who else but Draco Malfoy bumped into her, purposely of course and she bumped into the bookshelf, sending several books on the floor in a mess.

"Watch where you're going, Granger!" he laughed, walking off with one of his usual sly grins on his face.

Growling, Hermione began to pick up the books and put them back on the shelf, until the very last book, the one she had been looking at previously was there, cover up, still glowing, but not as brightly as it had previously.

" 'Atley's Guide to Personality Perception' " she mumbled the title to herself, confused since she's never heard a book of this type before, but also curious what it could be about. Sitting herself down againest the bookshelf, she flipped open the cover, and as she began to read the first paragraph, the book stopped glowing.

" 'Tired of the same old you? Tired of that horrible reputation you just can't seem to shake? Here's Atley to your rescue with a cure! Start from the very beginning, whether before that horrible incident, or before you were even born! You can replay it all with the new you.. and no one would ever know!' " By this time, Hermione was deeply enthralled.

"Hermione.. first you buy the books, THEN you start reading them!" Ron said laughing, walking over to her.

Quickly shutting the cover, Hermione shoved the book into the basket, got up and joined the rest of the Weasely's and Harry at the checkout. Paying for her books, they left the store.

::End of Flashback::

Hermione curiousity was killing her, and she had to find somewhere private where she could read the book and no one would be there to see.

"I'll see you guys in a bit, ok? I'm going to go check out the head girl/boy quarter's and take a nap.." she waved to them, though they barely noticed, and headed to the end of the train, where she was welcomed with a gold plaque above the door that said 'Head Girl: Hermione Granger Head Boy: Draco Malfoy.'

'_Draco Malfoy is head boy?! Oh wait till Harry and Ron hear this.. they're going to go into a tizzy..'_

She opened the door to find Malfoy and his two goons Crabbe and Goyle laughing over some pictures. As soon as she walked in, all 3 of their heads glanced her way.

"Oh great.. this rooms going to be tainted now.." Malfoy said with a snarl, while Crabbe and Goyle just started laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Oh shut it Malfoy, you're going to have to deal with me all year.. so you better start getting used to it!" Hermione said angrily and she pulled the partition through the middle of the room and sat on the seat.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry had never gotten along with Draco and his gang. Ever since their first year, there had always been so much animosity between them all. At times, Hermione believed she always got the butt end of the deal. No one knew, or even cared how much it hurt to be constantly teased and ridiculed about being Muggle born. Though, she tried to tell herself and convince herself that even if she was muggle born, she could beat any of these guys in any sort of magic anyday.

-----

Please R&R! I would love to hear feedback on my first HP story! There's lots more twists and turns to come.. so keep posted!


	2. Welcome to Home?

Two Faced

Chapter Two: Welcome to.. Home?

A/N: Sorry, I had to keep writing! You know when you just get into that mode.. you just gotta keep going or you'll lose it! I hope you enjoy it.. Sorry for the first chapter.. and I have one spelling mistake to fix Wesley sorry to anyone who was upset!

------

Sitting in her seat, Hermione grumbled to herself. It was just like Malfoy to whatever mood she was in and immediately turn it sour. More then anything she just wanted to charm him into a frog, but this time, unlike first year.. she would not be going around looking for him, like she did for Trevor.

Grabbing the book she had brought in with her 'Atley's Guide to Personality Perception' she flipped to the first page and within minutes her anger towards Malfoy disappeared, and she began to become enthralled, 'Start anew, but be warned, if someone realises who you were originally, the gig is up, and everyone knows who you are, and what you did, though it has only happend in rare occurances.'

Before she knew it, they had reached the school. Hermione wouldn't have even realised it if it hadn't been for Malfoy banging on the partition, "Come on you stupid mudblood! We gotta get on those fucking wagons.." After he said that, the partition went away, and Professor McGonnagall came through.

"You have you're own carriage to the building, and when the sorting ceremony is done.. I will escort you to your quarter's.. alright?" She walked away towards the first year cart, after Hermione and Malfoy nodded, "Well come on then.. you stupid git.." Hermione said, leading the way out of the train and into the carriage.

The carriage ride was pretty quiet. Neither Draco or Hermione said anything to each other the entire way. Hermione could have sworn this carriage ride was taking the whole year, and she wished she could be with Ron, Harry, and Ginny and the rest of her Gryffindor roommates, laughing, and munching on goodies. But no, she was stuck with this arrogant, self-centered boy. She was sure, Draco was thinking the same type of things as her.

They soon arrived and separated the minute they both stepped out of the carriage. Harry and Ron ran up to Hermione, talking excitedly about their new Quidditch strategy they had devised on the way here, and asking how her ride was and stuff.

"So Hermione.. who's Head Boy? We talked to some of the Ravenclaw's, and they said it was no one from their house. Me and Harry assumed it was someone from Hufflepuff.." Ron started, but stopped as soon as he realised he was rambling on, "So anyways.. who is it?"

"Well.. uhm.. well.. Draco Malfoy.." Hermione said quietly, watching the expressions on their faces. It was a mix of horror, sympathy, and anger all at the same time.

"WHAT?! How could that worthless twit make it to Head Boy? He doesn't even do his own homework!! I bet it was his father.. his father had to have something to do with this.. " Harry growled as he stomped into the Great Hall.

After everyone had settled into their house seat, aside from the first years, the sorting ceremony began. Hermione was only half paying attention to the whole thing, her mind was on other things. How was she ever going to make it through this year with Draco Malfoy constantly around her, ridiculing her. It was almost too much to stand, and she wanted to give up her Head Girl spot.

".. and this year's Head Girl and Boy... Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy!" finished Professor Dumbledore, as he motioned for Hermione and Draco to stand, applauding.

The whole school burst into applause, some yelling, and other whistling while Malfoy waved and bowed to the crowd, and Hermione did a quick up and down.

Moments after, the food began to appear, and everyone buzzed, telling their friends about their summer vacations, or welcoming the first year, and some even started talking about the Head Girl/Boy choices.

_How are those two going to handle it?_

_Not fair she get's to spend all this time with him!!_

Soon afterwards, everyone began to go to their dormrooms, and Professor McGonnagall took Hermione and Draco to theirs. The way to their rooms was complicated, and there was many winding stairwaya and passages. Through the final passageway, they arrived at a large painting of a knight sitting proudly above his glorious raven black stallion.

"Toad's Mate," Professor McGonnagall said to the painting, as the knight lowered his lance and the painting swung open to reveal the Head room.

It was more then Hermione could have imagined. The ceiling had to have rose at least 20 feet with grand painting atop it. Grand Wizard's and Witches stared down at them, with powerful looks upon their faces. The living room had three large couches with a glass table in the middle. There was one large bathroom to share, and each had their own luxurious rooms, accustomed to each person.

"Thank you Professor.." Hermione said as she left to let them unpack and get settled.

As soon as the painting closed, Draco started to grumble and glare at Hermione, "Welcome to hell mudblood.. "

"Shove off Malfoy.. I'm not putting up with any of you're.. you're.. you! At all! I don't appreciate you calling me a mudblood either!!" Hermione burst, pointing at Draco. She was shaking so bad, but she wasn't scared.

Malfoy just shrugged her off and went into his room, and began to unpack his things. _How am I gonna deal with a whole year of Granger?_

_.. she's not that bad you know.._

"What?" Draco said aloud.

_.. maybe she's not that bad after all.. she's smart, beautiful, and not like all those other girls who just fall all over you.._

"Oh shut it.. there is nothing remotely interesting, or pretty about Granger.."


	3. Breaking Habits

Two Faced

Chapter Three: Breaking Habits

AN: No reviews yet.. that's ok! I'll keep writing till I get one at least D

--------

"Maybe it's possible.. just maybe I could get along with Gran-.. I mean, Hermione.. couldn't hurt.. could it? We'll have to if we're gonna pull off Head Boy and Girl.. ugh! Stupid mudblood.. why'd she have to be so bloody smart.." Malfoy grumbled to himself after getting out of the shower. He stood in front of the mirror, throwing a little bit of gel into his platinum locks. Putting his fingers in his hair, moving them around slightly, he got the messy I'm-too-sexy look.

After everything they had been through, after all the years of Harry and him being total enemies, Draco was having a hard time trying to even pretend to be friends with Hermione. Years of insulting, and bad-mouthing.. it just came natural, and it's hard to break habits. Not to mention, the entire Slytherin house would be laughing at him if he, Draco Malfoy, became friends with a mudblood. It would be perposterous!

It would have to work.. it would just have to..

Suddenly, there was banging on the other side of the bathroom door, "Malfoy! Come on! Honestly.. how long does it take you, a boy, to get ready?" Hermione yelled, making a huffing sound afterwards.

"Oh shut it mudblood.. like you even shower.." Draco replied, storming out of the bathroom and into his room, still with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Before Hermione got into the bathroom, she got a quick glance at her roommate. _No wonder all the girls go crazy when he's walking around without a shirt on.. I'd say that almost rivals Harry.._ Shrugging her shoulders, she walked into the bathroom and started her morning ritual.

"Oh great.. Care of Magical Creatures.. wonder what kinda _monster _we'll be dealing with today.. "grumbled Ron as him, Harry, and Hermione crossed the field to where Hagrid was. About 30 or so cages were lined up in a row, each one shaking furiously.

"Uh.. Hagrid.. what-are-those?" Harry says as he causiously steps a few steps closer to the cage, only to jump back after it starts shaking again.

"Skarets.. those these are only babies, they still pack a punch.. does anyone know how large the Skarets can grow to be?" Hagrid looked onto the crowd of scared, curious teens, hoping for an answer.

"Skarets can grow to be about 10 feet in length, and 2 feet high.." Hermione piped up, smiling from ear to ear when Hagrid congradulated her.

"Correct.. now, for this lesson, we're going to be learning how to feed them. They have sharp teeth, so you'll have to be careful.." Hagrid went on to show the class how to feed them.

"That.. honestly had to be the worst lesson YET!" Ron whined, nursing the many cuts he had gathered on his fingers while trying to feed to creatures.

"I thought they were adorable!" Hermione smiled, getting a _YUCK _from the boys, "Fine fine.. I'll meet you guys at the Great Hall.. I've gotta grab something from my room.." They waved and separated, and Hermione took the winding track to her room.

"Toad's Mate.." she spoke clearly to the knight as he lowered his lance to her and the painting swung open.

As she entered her room, Hermione noticed a shape on the couch. Wandering over, she noticed that it was not Draco.

"Excuse me! Blaise! How did you get in here?!" Hermione yelled into his ears, standing with her hands on her hips as he jumped awake.

"Hermione! I uh.. I.. was waiting for you... yes, waiting for you!" Blaise stammered as he sat up in his sleep, trying his best to keep his eyes open.

"That's a load of toad's intestines.. did Malfoy give you the password?" Hermione questioned him again. Oh, what she ever going to get mad at Draco when she sees him.

"I.. well, I came up here to do.. this.." Blaise came up to Hermione, touching her cheek gently. He kissed her, slow at first, then his tongue licked her lips, urging them to open.

It had all come to sudden, and it took Hermione a moment to fully realize what was happening. She pushed him back onto the couch, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Ah.. Hermione.. you're not half bad.. " Blaise started laughing, getting up, and casually walking out of the room with that same arrogant walk as every other Slytherin had.

"Wha-.. the.. why.." Hermione went into her room, and sat on her bed, trying to figure this whole thing out.

Blaise sat down at the Slytherin table beside Draco, still laughing to himself, "Oh man.. you should have seen the look on her face.. "

"Good good.. now you have to play along still, alright? This will work good.. she'll give up.. she won't be able to hack it.." Draco smirked, taking a gulp of pumpkin juice. Grinning, he made his way back to the Head room.

----

Read and review please! and thankyou for reading..


	4. My Imaginary Friend

Two Faced

Chapter Four: My Imaginary Friend

AN: Thanks to all that reviewed! You guys gave me the boost I needed! ;

------

"Toad's Mate.." Draco said casually to the large painting.

"Ms. Hermione is mad Mr. Malfoy.. you best be careful.." The knight warned Draco before lowering his lance and swinging his painting open.

"Thanks.. I'll be careful.." Draco entered the room to find Hermione sitting on one of the couches, glaring towards the entrance, "What's the matter with you? Looks like a broomstick ran over your cat.."

"You.. gave away the password to the room?! Do you wanna know what your friend did to me?" Hermione tried her best to stay calm, but she was having a hard time, "Never mind.. you wouldn't care anyways.. you'd probably just laugh.."

"Blaise came up here to get some books for me.. As if I was going to walk up here, when I could get someone else to do it, calm down.. That's all he was here for.. " Draco put on a look of worry. Though he hadn't been worried too many times in his life, he hoped this was what it looked like.

"He.. he.. he kissed me!" Hermione put her head in her hands, sobbing to herself.

"A kiss.. that's not so bad.. is it? Granger, don't tell me you've never been kissed before!" he tried his best to hold back laughter. Blaise had really done a good job.

"Of course I have you nitwit.. I just don't appreciate being forced upon one! Especially from a ronchy Slytherin!" she grumbled, grabbing a tissue from the table and blowing her nose.

"That.. ugh, horny bastard.. " Draco sighed, sitting on the couch next to Hermione, "Look.. I'm, well.. I'm sorry for what he did.."

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. Draco Malfoy, THE Draco Malfoy.. Slytherin all-around jerk.. was sitting next to her and apologizing. Nothing for what he did of course, but still.. an apology was an apology, and she took it as a step in the right direction.

"I.. Malfoy.." Hermione was lost for words, as she sniffled a little, looking at Draco curiously.

"Call me Draco.. " he said, putting out his hand, "Look, I know I've done some stuff in the past.. and yeah, it's been bad.. but how about we start off new? Start on a whole new clean slate! We've gotta live in the same place.. so what's the point in making it uncomfortable? Right?"

"Is this Malf- I mean.. Draco I'm talking to? Did you take the wrong potion?" Hermione laughed, feeling his head, "Yes sir.. he's running a fever.." she said jokingly, shaking his hand afterwards, "Then it's Hermione.. not Granger, and not.. mudblood.."

"Nice to meet you Hermione.." Draco said with a laugh. _This is gonna be A LOT easier then I thought it would be.. she may be smart, but she's certainly niave.._

_---_

Short chapter.. I know.. sorry guys! I would just like to say HOORAY! HARRY POTTER AND THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN IS OUT! Sorry.. just spent about 4 hours watching the movie and all the extras that go with it.. totally awesome! Go out and buy it D


	5. Discontinuation

Hello readers!

Due in part to Provincials coming up in the next couple of weeks, and too much stuff to do.. I have decided to discontinue Two Faced. The story didn't go as I would have liked it.. But I will try once again when I have a little more time with a fresh new story! Thank you to all my faithful readers and reviewers.. It means a lot to me that you would take the time to read my work!

-Krystle (Kittykins)


End file.
